Money
by Akiko Mi Sakura
Summary: Tanda eja yang kurang dalam kalimatmu lah yang akan membuatmu jatuh / RnR? :)


Money

Story by Akiko Mi Sakura

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke Teen+

Summary: Tanda eja yang kurang dalam kalimatmu lah yang akan membuatmu jatuh / RnR? :)

Happy n enjoy reading ^o^

* * *

-Wajah tampan,

-Tubuh atletis,

-Dompet tebal,

-Jabatan tinggi dalam sistem pemerintahan,

-Perusahaan yang menganak banyak...,

...

...

...-Wanita simpanan dimana-mana-...

Sempurna?

-Sangat.

Ada yang kurang?

-Tidak.

Kata yang tak ada dalam kamus?

-Puas

.

.

.

Perlu di garis bawahi; **Sangat Tidak Puas**

.

.

.

.

"Pak, mereka tidak bisa diperingatkan...,

...Mereka mengancam akan merusak pagar gedung, serta beberapa fasilitas sekitar."

Seorang agen keamanan berucap dengan nafas terengah. Raut wajahnya pun harap-harap cemas.

"Persetan dengan mereka! Aku tak peduli! Kau... sebaiknya cepat atasi masalah ini."

orang yang diberi informasi hanya menjawab dengan nada dingin dan sarkastik. Tak mau peduli terhadap permasalahan yang ada. Dia seolah menulikan pendengarannnya.

"Tapi-"

"Cepat! Jangan sampai ulah orang-orang bodoh diluar itu merusak reputasi-ku. Atau... kau ingin-"

"Baik pak!" Agen keamanan itu melengos pergi, tak ingin kata 'kupecat' keluar dari mulut sang-Bos.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik yang begitu keras, diantara lautan manusia yang bergoyang diatas lantai, bercumbu dipojok ruangan, meminum minuman berakohol ; melakukan hal maksiat yang dilarang oleh norma dan agama.

Tatapan mata itu begitu tajam, sekaligus memabukkan. Membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan terhipnotis dan terjerat dalam pesonanya.

Lirikan itu ia –Sasuke, alihkan kepada seorang gadis belia bersurai merah muda. Gadis yang dilirikpun membalas dengan kedipan nakal.

Menganggap itu sebagai sebagai sinyal respon, Sasuke pun mendekat kearah tempat duduk gadis belia tersebut.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Mau berdansa?" laki-laki itu bertanya lagi. Gadis itu pun menatap wajah laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu. "Aku tak bisa berdansa." gadis itu menjawab se-adanya.

"Tak apa. Biar ku ajarkan" Sasuke pun berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak gadis itu berdansa.

Gadis itu menatap uluran tangan sang pria, ia hanya menyeringai kecil. "Kau begitu pemaksa."

Akhirnya mereka ikut berbaur diantara lautan manusia.

'Kena kau Uchiha Sasuke!' seringai gadis itu kian melebar-tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Kening Sasuke nampak berkerut setelah membaca sebuah artikel, yang menuliskan bahwa ada salah satu anak perusahaannya melakukan pelanggaran pembayaran pajak.

Ia menyeringai, ide-ide kotor sudah berdatangan dalam otaknya yang jenius. Ia tidak akan membuat dirinya jadi tersangaka dalam hal ini. Ia sudah pernah melewati hal ini sebelumnya, dan... 'berhasil'.

Tapi... Tuhan maha adil. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang tamak lolos dua kali dengan kejahatan seperti yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua partai?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan nada terkejut.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?" orang yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan kata dan lirikan singkat.

"Eh... Bukan. Bukan apa-apa"

.

.

.

.

Menyogok setiap anggota partai dengan uang negara yang disimpan secara diam-diam.

Mengatakan pada mereka; "Kau mengerti, 'kan?" yang hanya dibalas anggukan paham oleh mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kami ingin menarik kembali seluruh investasi kami yang ada disini. Kami tak ingin uang-uang kami lenyap begitu saja" laki-laki tua itu berujar dengan lantang, mewakili teman-temannya saat rapat direksi.

"Tenang semuanya. Saya akan pastiakn uang anda semua akan aman." Sasuke berusaha menetralisirkan permasalahan.

Semenjak perusahaannya dicurigai oleh badan penegak hukum, banyak dari koleganya meminta untuk memutuskan hubungan kerjasama. Dan semua itu membuat kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah saja. Belum lagi, kini ia menjadi tersangka dalam keterlibatan pencucian uang pajak negara.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Anda kami tangkap atas tuduhan kejahatan berlapis yang anda perbuat!" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda seraya menodongkan pistol ke-arah tersangaka.

"K-kau, 'kan?" Sasuke hanya mampu tergagap melihat gadis yang ada didepannya ini.

"Hm? Kenapa? Terkejut?" gadis itu mnyeringai lebar, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Tunngu apa lagi?! Cepat tangkap dia!" gadis itu berseru pada anggotanya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Jangan seenaknya saja menangkap orang!" Sasuke tak tinngal diam, ia memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan lari menjauh untuk kabur.

Pengecut!

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau bisa membela dirimu, nanti." Gadis itu beranjak beserta sasuke dan anggotanya untuk masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, telah ditetapkan sebagai tersangaka resmi. Dan dijatuhi hukuman pasal berlapis akibat perbuatannya...,

...dengan ini anda akan dihukum, dengan hukuman lima belas tahun penjara"

Suara ketukan palu hakim, menjadi tanda bahwa persidangan itu berakhir, dengan keputusan... LIMA BELAS TAHUN PENJARA.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang dirumah baru mu Uchiha!" ujar gadis bersurai merah muda dengan nada mengejek.

"Brengsek kau!"

"HEI! Nama ku bukan 'BRENGSEK'! Tapi, namaku adalah Haruno Sakura.

Dan juga, yang brengsek itu KAU! Bukan aku." Gadis itu berucap dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. "Selamat bersuka-cita dirumah **barumu.**" Sakura hanya memberikan tatapan dan senyum mengejek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu semua salah mu. Salahmu sendiri kenapa tak pernah puas.

Kau selalu menganggap uang adalah segalanya, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak selalu begitu. Ada saat dimana uang tidak dapat berkutik sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Seharusnya, kau menggunakan tanda tanya pada akhir kalimat yang sering kau ucapkan.

**Sangat Tidak Puas?**

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

**-owari-**

Ff ini terinspirasi dari para koruptor yang lagi trend sekarang :3 XD

Kritik dan saran diterima

Akiko Mi Sakura

12/05/14


End file.
